Dare to Love
by I'mDauntlessandYouKnowIt
Summary: Four makes a bet with Peter that involves Tris. READ AND REVIEW! Eventually FourTris but if you guys know me you probably already knew that.
1. Chapter 1

**Four POV:**

I wake up to my phone ringing. I answer it with a groggy hello.

"Wake up man! It's the first day of school!" says Zeke. Zeke has been my best friend for as long as I can remember.

"Ok bye." I respond. I jump out of bed and get ready in ten minutes flat.

I get into my car and drive to the school. Once I get there, I am greeted by three girls.

"Hey Four." says Lauren seductively. All of these girls are sluts. I have a reputation for being the player of the school.

I am also wanted because of my good looks and since I am the quarterback for the football team.

I just ignore them and go into the school. I walk to my locker and see Zeke and Peter leaning on it.

"Hey man! I haven't seen you in a while." says Peter. "Yeah, just busy." I say. All of a sudden, the hallway goes quiet.

I turn to see what everyone is staring at. I see the most beautiful girl standing in the doorway.

Every guy has their mouth hanging open.

She wears a Divergent t-shirt (hahahaha) and black high waisted shorts.

Even though she is not showing much skin, you could see her beauty. Her soft skin, and blue grey eyes. Her hair is in a simple high pony tail while all the other girls have them down.

I mean, it's the middle of summer! Put your damn hair up! (review if you agree with me!)

She walks by and I see Peter by her side, already flirting with her.

From here, I still know that she rejected Peter and he never takes a no.

He starts to push her onto the wall and touch her in... places.

Before I could do anything, she knees him in the groin (if you read my other stories, you know I love that move!) and he crumples to the floor. She just opens her locker and moves to her class.

When Peter gets up, he says "Four, how about a little bet?" Damn. He knows I can't back down from a bet. "Bring it." I say with a smirk. "I bet you that I will get Tris before you." I think this over in my mind.

"You're on."

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Four POV:**

"Well man, you better hurry man. Other guys are starting to see her potential too." says Zeke. I check out my competition. It's true. Almost every guy is staring at her. I take my chance and walk over to her when her friends are gone. I lean on the wall and say "Hey babe. How 'bout we go out sometimes?" she says and I flash her one of my smirks that makes girls hearts melt. Obviously, it doesn't work on her. "Ha!" she just laughs. "You think I don't know guys like you? I've taken on guys twice your size. You're the player that just gets into girl's pants. Stay away and we won't have any problems." she says and walks away. I just stand there in awe. Looks like this is going to be harder than I thought.

**Tris POV:**

Today is the first day of school. I've grown curves over the summer. Yet, I still stick to my style. I wear a black dauntless t-shirt with shorts. I walk out and say "Bye dad! Bye Mom!" I grab a granola bar and head out to my car. I put in my cd for Skrillex and start rocking out to it. I get to school in 5 minutes. I see Uriah and say hi. We've seen each other over the summer so we are not making a big deal out of the first day of school. I meet up with Christina and Danielle. I've known Danielle since the 3rd grade. We walk in and I see a person walk in from of me. It is this attractive guy. "Hey. What do you say to dinner?" "No." He attempts to push me onto the wall. ATTEMPTS. Before he can go any further, I knee him in the groin and open my locker. I see another guy walking to me and I inwardly sigh. "Hey babe. How 'bout we go out sometimes?" he says. I see all the girls giving me the death glare. "Ha!" I laugh. "You think I don't know guys like you? I've taken on guys twice your size. You're the player that just gets into girl's pants. Stay away and we won't have any problems." and I walk away. I have dealt with enough dicks long enough. I am Tris, the badass girl who can take you down with one blow. Thinking of that, I walk to my first class, Math. NOOOOO...

**REVIEW! Luv you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! I just wanted to say I added my own character, Karen. This represents me but I changed a couple things. Now, I say that Karen is beautiful. I'm not saying that I'm beautiful. I'm just saying that to enhance Tris's part so don't think that I am stuck up or anything. **

**Tris POV:**

I walk into class and sit down.

After 2 minutes of zoning out, I see that a bunch of guys have taken the seats right next to me. Weird.

"Excuse me. Coming through." I hear. There are two empty seats. I see my best friend, Karen. "Karen!" I scream.

I get off my seat and hug her. She sits in the seat next to me and starts to talk to another girl.

Karen has been my best friend forever. She is the best.

The class goes by really quickly and I run out. I check my schedule and see I have Gym next. I run to Gym.

The gym teacher has a rule that if you are a cheerleader, you can wear that uniform to class. That's exactly what I do.

Since I am early, I walk over to the tumbling mats and do three front flips into a split. I keep tumbling and I turn around and see people come in.

I walk to the bleachers and sit down.

Karen walks over to me and says, "Tris. Every guy is staring at you." I look around and see that they are staring.

"They're just staring at you, Karen." I say. It was true. She wasn't slutty but you could obviously see her beauty.

She just shakes her head and turns away. We just talk about all the sports for the people who just came to this school. I zone out until I hear my name.

"Tris! Why don't you, Karen, Andrea, and Brianna show them how to do a full?" she asks. She is also the cheer coach.

I sigh and go up. I am the flyer, Karen is both flyer and base, Brianna is back and Andrea is base. I am flying today.

We go into the full and we cradle down. They clap and we walk off.

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris POV:**

I drive home with Karen and we start our homework. I know, I know.

'Why are you starting homework so fast?'

Well, I like to do it first and then do whatever I want for the rest of the day.** (OMG this is totally me.)**

After about twenty minutes, we are done.

"Alright. So, what do you want to do?" she asks.

We just decide to clean out my fridge AKA eating everything in sight.

By the time we are done, we just talk. After a while, we get onto the topic of boys.

Oh Shit.

"What about you? Do YOU like anyone?" she says.

"Ha. No." I say. "Why not?" she says. I just roll my eyes.

We pop in the Divergent movie and when it is done, she goes home.

I take a shower and am about to go to sleep when I hear a tap at my window...

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a filler chapter. Sorry to tell you guys but I am not doing longer chapters.**

I walk over to my window and open it. "What the hell!" I scream.

At the bottom of the window I see the one and only Peter.

"Well, I really want you to go out with me-" and I cut him off my slamming the window down.

He keeps throwing pebbles and I finally open the window and scream

"If you don't leave, I'm going to come out and beat your ass up!" At that, he runs away.

I smile and finally go to sleep.

**(Time Lapse: The Next Morning)**

I wake up and quickly get dressed. I pop a bagel (what, got a problem?) into my mouth and run out to my car.

Once, I get to the school, I realize I am early so I just sit in my car, listening to the radio. All, of a sudden, I hear a tap at my window. Not this again...

I reluctantly look out my window to be greeted by Karen. She gets into the passenger seat and starts to freak.

"Ok, Chris asked me out!" she squeals. "That's great!" I respond.

"Oh, you know that Peter guy? Yeah. He came to my house last night and threw pebbles at my window. I threatened to kick his ass if he didn't leave soon." and we both started cracking up.

The bad part was that I didn't get much sleep last night because of that.

Isn't it weird that two of the hottest guys of the school are now chasing after me?

What happened?

**Sorry to tell you guys but I am not doing longer chapters. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Guess who's updating? Too late. It's me BITCH! Lol but seriously, back to the story.**

**Tris POV:**

I walk to my next class and sit down near the back. Someone sits next to me and guess who it is? Four! Yay.

I turn away and he asks, "Will you go out with me?"

"Oh my FUCKING GOD! JUST SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTH FOR FUCKS SAKE! uGH!" and I turn away.

I am getting really pissed right now. Why the hell would he and Peter try to get with me.

Oh! It's a bet... I see how this is. "But, I'm willing to give us a try." I say and smile.

Well, if this really is a bet, I'm going to make both of their life's a living hell.

But, for now, I need to act like I don't know anything. I give him my number and turn away.

This is going to be a fun year.

**So she knows... What will happen next? Oh, well I guess you'll just have to review to find out! **


	7. Chapter 7

**It is the next chapter!**

**Four POV:**

I smirk and walk to my next class, knowing I won the bet. But the sad part was, she looked really happy to be with me.

It really is a tragedy that I'm going to drop her like a rock.** (Most people probably won't get it...) **

Whatever. Before I know it, school is done. I walk out to my car and see Tris.

I wave to her. Might as well dump her now.

She walks home with me and before I walk through the door, I say "Tris?"

"Yes"

"Well, I had a bet with Peter so... leave." I say. Surprisingly, she just smiles and walks away. Well, that was awkward.

She took that surprisingly well...

**Tris POV:**

Yes! He dumped me! And, he also gave me the name of who betted with him.

Peter and Four.

You better watch your back boys, because now, you have Tris Prior on your asses.

**Review to see what Tris has planned...**


	8. Chapter 8

**I had so much inspiration. It just came to me. And yes I had the whole explosion thing with my shades behind me. Onto the story! **

**Tris POV:**

I wake up the next morning. I get dressed in my normal t shirt and shorts. I grab a granola bar and drive to school.

Once I get to school, I drop off my books. I walk into a huge wall.

Wait, not a wall. The famous Peter. **(You thought I was going to say Four didn't you?)**

"Watch out Stiff." he sneers. Yup. Definitely a different Peter I saw a few days ago.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" I say. He rolls his eyes and starts to walk away.

But I'm not letting him get away that easily. "Oh wait. The famous Peter is afraid of a small, frail, **stiff** girl?" I say. He turns around and is fuming.

Good.

"Well, of course! I mean, the famous Peter has all the girls, a football player, and a popular. Yet, he is afraid of me. ME!" I say.

He turns around and swings at me. Yes.

He sends a sloppy punch my way, aiming for my nose but I caught his fist. It was honestly very easy.

I grip his fist and twist it around to his back. He yelps and he tries to kick my feet out from under me.

I fall to my feet and stay there for a second. I want him to think I am done.

"Wow Stiff. You thought you could beat me?" he smirks and bends down to me. Probably to threaten me.

But, before he says anything, I kick him in the area and he drops to the floor.

"Everyone! That was self defense. Was it not?" I scream. No one responds.

"Good!" I say. And I walk away.

Stage one completed.

**Ooooh! It's only stage one? Hope you like! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HI. Just wanted to say that I feel like most of you guys like this story better than all my other stories. SO, this is the one I am updating. SO yeah.**

**Four POV:**

I walk into school the next day. I walk to my locker and see Peter on the floor. Everyone is just standing there, staring.

"What the hell..." I mumble and I walk over to Peter and help him up.

"What happened?" I ask.

"That bitch happened! Stiff fucking kicked me in the balls!" he screams.

"I swear, I'm going to make her life a living hell."

Wow. She did that?

Ok...

**(Time Lapse: Later that day)**

I walk into the lunchroom and see Tris smacking lip with...

**This is really short. I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. OK bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**What the hell guys. 109 fucking reviews! Aghhhhh. I'm so happy. I feel like you guys really love this story. Also, for the SYOC thingy, I have chosen two characters for Dare to Love and two characters for The Initiates. The reason I didn't chose your character (if you submitted one) is because I had specific roles I wanted for this story so if you didn't get chosen, please don't think I'm dissing you or something. So, onto the story!**

**Four POV:**

Shane.

A new kid.

He just transfered **(hahahaha no)** from New York. He thinks he's such big shit.

I roll my eyes and walk to my next class. On the way there, I get stopped by Roxy.

"Hey babe. Why don't we make a little stop in the janitor's closet?" she says seductively. I nod my head. I need to clear my head right now.

I have WAY too much on my head right now.

**(After the you know what)**

I zip up my pants and walk out the janitor's closet. I walk into math and I realize I am fifteen minutes late.

"Four. Can you tell me why you are late?" the teacher asks.

"Well, I was a little busy in the janitor's closet if you know what I mean." I say and I get lots of chuckles. I am looking for one reaction.

I look at Tris and see a smile on her face. Not even one trace of jealously! Damn it! She is just smiling.

She obviously knows the meaning of a smile. I have learned that when someone smiles, it is the worst thing that they can do.

Especially if you know that they don't mean it. That just means that they are doing the exact opposite of what you are doing.

I walk to my seat and tune out the whole thing.

After many classes, I finally get to French. I walk in and see Tris talking to the teacher while Tris is just talking.

It seems like she is winning in this battle because she is so calm while the teacher practically has smoke coming out of her ears. I smile and I hear "Gladly."

and she walks out. Everyone is in shock. After she leaves, she screams

"Anyone who agrees with me, come out with me!" she screams. And one by one, everyone stands up.

The French teacher is now screaming profanities at everyone.

What the hell just happened?

**Ok guys. The character Shane was an idea by trispri0r. This was one of the characters I chose. The whole Tris teacher scene is what happened today. Well, except for the part where she walked out and everyone followed. But that happened in my head. BTw, I probably will update The Outcast and The New Kid tomorrow. See you guys later. Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Review!**

**Four POV:**

Here's what happened: Tris asked a simple question and the teacher thought she was sassing her.

Actually, the teacher assumes a lot. Anyways, the teacher got angry and sent her to the principal's office. And yeah, that happened.

I sometimes wonder how stupid she is. But at the same time, she is so independent and makes her own decisions.

And I like that.

**Tris POV:**

After I got out from the principal's office, the French teacher was fired on the spot.

Considering that the principal already had a bunch of complaints from students and parents about her, that choice wasn't hard to make.

I walked out from the principal's office and am immediately showered in compliments. 'You were so brave!' and 'That was awesome!'

All I did was nod and smile. I walked out of the mass of people that surrounded me and into the open air. Before I know it, Shane is kissing me.

"Tris, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes!" and I flew into his arms and kissed him again.

Little did I know, this happily ever after wouldn't last long.

**Hey guys. The songs I listened to while writing were: Take me Home by Cash Cash and Here's to Never Growing Up by Avril Lavigne. Remember guys, I am using Pandora so I'm not skipping songs so I don't necessarily like all these songs. But these two are some of my favorites. I know this is short but I was super tired and to everyone who just started reading my stories, I usually update often but I couldn't because I have iceskating, school, homework, the works. Anyways, REVIEW! **


	12. Chapter 12

**HIII... Just saying, to all those haters, I can always delete your reviews. But, to all those reviews saying my writing sucks, just click that little x at the top of your screen. Also, I guess I will try to stop cussing. But I will still curse just to emphasize a part. If you guys want to give me advice, I really will be happy. Just don't go around hating please. Deal? OK onto the story.**

**Four POV:**

"Yes!" she says. And at that exact moment, my heart breaks into pieces. They kiss and I can't take it anymore.

I storm out of the hallway. I run over to the gym. On my way, I hear

"Four, slow down!" I turn around and see Liz. "What's wrong?" she asks. I hug her so tight that she says

"Four.. Let go... Can't.. Breath..." I let go of her and I say "Follow me." I take her hand and lead her to the chasm.

"Whoa, what is this place?" she says. "This, this is the chasm." "She walks around and looks at every detail.

"I found this place when I was ten. When I needed to get away from him." I say. I've told Liz about my father.

He used to beat me until I was thirteen. Then, he stopped. The chasm was the only place I haven't told Liz. Well, technically, Liz found out that he used to beat me. She walked into one while I was young. She ran home and got her parents. Her dad really beat him up. That was basically when it all stopped.

Liz is my best friend from as long as I could remember.

She pulls me into a hug. She doesn't ask what happened, she just hugs me.

And we stay there, listening to the roaring waters behind us.

**I thought this was a sweet chapter. Also, the character Liz is by brharrypotter7. The songs were _Don't Wanna Dance Alone by Fifth Harmony and Tattooed Heart by Ariana Grande._ Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tris POV:**

I pull away from the kiss and smile at Shane. I officially have my first boyfriend!

Just as I was thinking that, I was dragged away from Shane by a pair of arms. Christina. Of course.

"Aghh! You have a boyfriend! Explain everything." she says.

I chuckle and say "You just saw the whole thing Christina." "Oh, yeah never mind." i

I smile and walk to Shane. I stop dead in my tracks.

I forgot my jacket near the chasm. (you thought I was going to say he was kissing another girl didnt you?)

The Chasm is my favorite place to relax.

Also, since it is really cold, I need it. I run to the chasm and see Four in the arms of Liz. I never really met her but now my blood is boiling.

I grab my jacket and run.

**Short but I don't have time. Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Review!**

**Four POV:**

I go to my next class. Science. I walk into the classroom and take a seat near the back.

"Mr. Eaton! You are on time for once!" I hear from the teacher. Mr. Harris. I smirk and nod.

I start to doze off until I hear a squeal and a laugh. I turn my head and see Tris being carried by Shane.

I try to play it cool but I don't think it is working by the scared looks I see in the corner of my eye from other students. Shane isn't right for her.

She needs someone else. Sure, he is kind of nice, and caring, and smart, and handsome... You know what? Yes! He is perfect!

More perfect than I'll ever be!

Wait...Wha?

When did I start to compare myself to Shane? Oh no, this cannot be happening.

Oh shit.

I lean back into my seat and start to breath heavily.

I like Tris.

**I will probably update later. I have homework right now. Review! The song was Daydreamin' by Ariana Grande. This is literally my favorite song right now. Just sayin.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am back again like I promised. So btw, this chapter goes out to my real life bestie. So yeah, if you are reading this, HI. Please review! Also, I just want their relationship to take its time. I don't like when people rush it. Also, I like the way my story looks. I like having spacing because I feel it makes it so much easier to read. **

**Tris POV:**

I laugh at Shane when he lifts me up. Everything is basically perfect. Well, most of it.

I walk over to one of the desks near the middle and sit down with Shane next to me.

I honestly can't believe that Shane is my boyfriend. Shane Collins. My boyfriend.

I smile at the thought.

"Hey, are you going to try out for the football team?" I ask. I learned that he played hardcore football years ago.

"Yeah I guess. Maybe. Only if you come with me." he asks.

I smile and say "Of course." I turn back to the board.

Time to get my learn on! Wait, did that sound nerdy? Well, this is my mind so I don't care! But, what if someone is listening? That would be really REALLY awkward. Wait, why am I talking to myself again? I shake my head vigorously and focus back onto the board**.**

**(Time Lapse: Lunch)**

I walk to my usual table. Danielle, Christina, and Karen. Shane insisted on sitting with us.

I smile and we talk about everything from clothes, to teachers, to the dance in the winter. "Aghhh Tris you have to go!" I sigh.

I know there is absolutely no way out of this. I smile and I look back to my food.

I feel a hand slide around my waist. I look up at Shane and smile. He smiles back.

"Tris Prior, will you officially go on a date with me?" he asks. By now, everyone is looking our way.

"Yes!" I scream. He hugs me and everyone goes back to whatever they were doing.

I see out of the corner of my eye Four killing Shane.

With his eyes.

That is weird. I shake my head again and the bell rings.

Time for my next class.

**No music for this chapter! PLease PLease review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey hey! I want a bunch of reviews for this chapter pretty please! Ok guys, now onto the story!**

**Four POV:**

How the hell do I like Tris? I mean, sure, she's pretty and independent and smart, and kind, and- Wait! Hola, hola, hola, hola hold up, hold up. Why am I so crazy for this one girl? Ugh, Get. Out. Of. My. Head! I am interrupted by a tap on my back. I turn around and see Tris. Oh my fucking god, it's Tris. "Oh, hey Tris." Wow Tobias. Real smooth. "Uh hi. Can you maybe get off of my stuff?" she asks, with her beautiful, melodic- wait what? I look down and see I'm standing on her coat and backpack. "Oh. Hehe, sorry." I get off her bag and she says thanks. When did I become terrible with words? Oh yeah, when I started to actually like her. Tris... Shane comes over and grabs her hand. I turn away. I can't do this anymore.

**Hey! If you know the reference in this chapter, tell me in the reviews! Please review!**


End file.
